Repetierpistole M1912
The Steyr M1912, also known as the M.12, is a semi-automatic pistol, chambered in 9mm Steyr, and developed by Austrian firm Steyr Mannlicher for the Austro-Hungarian army, who adopted it in 1912. During World War I, the weapon was supplied to the professional units of the Austrian Landwehr while older designs were issued to the conscripted Common Army. In the same period, orders for the M1912 were fulfilled for Imperial Germany, in addition to Romania and Chile. Its use continued in World War II, where pistols in 9mm Luger were produced for the Wehrmacht after Austria's annexation. The weapon possesses a fixed magazine in the grip, which is fed from the top using 8-round stripper clips. The M1912 performed admirably during World War I, where its robust operating system proved resilient to the adverse conditions of the trenches. A select-fire machine pistol variant of the weapon was produced during the First World War, known as the M.12 / P.16, and comes with an extended 16-round magazine and is often fitted with a shoulder stock. Battlefield 1 Repetierpistole M1912 |level = |cost = |kit = |ammotype = 9x23mm Steyr |maxrange = |recoil1st = 1.0 |spreadinc = 0.15 |spreaddec = 4.5 |slot = Sidearm |hud = |recoildec = 5.0 |spreadz = |range = |source = }} The Repetierpistole M1912 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1. The pistol is somewhat unique due to its fixed magazine, permitting reloading only using a stripper clip. For a non-empty reload, the remaining rounds must first be ejected (the player does not lose the bullets emptied in this manner) before a fresh clip is inserted. This makes the M1912 one of the only sidearms to reload faster when completely empty. This weapon encourages a relatively unusual playstyle among pistols. It has an identical rate of fire and magazine capacity to the Mle 1903, but less damage falloff. This makes the weapon unusually suitable for finishing off enemies at a healthy distance, assuming they are already damaged. Furthermore, its lack of a removable magazine encourages always emptying the magazine before reloading - even if it is not necessary. As an example, if there are less than 4 shots in the magazine it is much quicker to fire them off and reload than go through the mid-magazine reload sequence. Besides that, the M1912 is a very reliable weapon. The Repetierpistole M1912 fills the role of medium-damage, medium rate-of-fire pistol for the Support kit. It is quite similar to the Medic's C96 in this regard. Gallery Steyr M1912 Trailer.png|The Repetierpistole M1912 in the Gamescom Trailer. Maschinenpistole M1912/P.16 |slot = Primary |fire = Semi-Automatic Automatic |rof = High |ammotype = 9×23mm Steyr |damage = |magazine = 16 rounds (8 round stripper clip) |reserve = |reload = |hud = |vel = |recoil = |recoil1st = |recoildec = |spreadz = |spreaduz = |spreadinc = |spreaddec = |drop = |source = }} The Maschinenpistole M1912/P.16 is a weapon that will be introduced in Battlefield 1: Turning Tides expansion.All You Need To Know About The Battlefield 1 Turning Tides Release - retrieved October 16, 2017 The weapon is currently available in the Community Test Environment for the class. It features a high rate of fire, comparable to the Frommer Stop Auto. It reloads using the same 8-round stripper clips as the pistol variant, but with double the capacity. Rounds remaining in the magazine are no longer ejected at the start of a reload, and the gun can also be reloaded with individual rounds instead of just stripper clips. Trivia *The number of rounds that flies out of the gun during the non-empty reload corresponds to the actual number of remaining rounds inside the gun. References Category:Pistols Category:Sidearms of Battlefield 1 Category:Battlefield 1: Turning Tides Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield 1